


Morning in the Forest

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: Alfred 和Matt一起出去在BC的森林里远足，然而不小心变成了一次露营，之后发生的故事。是那篇mattress的另一个可能发展。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果左右是按照谁的阴茎在谁的ass里面，肯定米是左边那个。如果是按照谁的手在谁的ass里面，那就不一定了。
> 
> 以及超级感谢臾，墨，Mirac，槐牙，Inosyne和很多互动的小伙伴们（如果我有遗漏，请原谅我，我记名字的能力太差了）。如果不是你们如此坚持和黄爆，我估计会一直wei下去，这篇文送给所有喜爱双子的你们，Enjoy
> 
> 可爱的宝宝们过的万圣节，而我的万圣节祝贺是成人的快乐（等下）
> 
> Happy Halloween！

这并不是一个普通早晨，他们躺在森林的简陋木屋里，睡袋很暖和。Al偏头看了看贴在自己身边的Matt，突然觉得他想要遵守约定，去做Matt的床垫。

作为一个超级英雄，Al自认为，他应该兑现承诺。

于是他努力在睡袋里侧身，双人睡袋对他们来说还是太小了。他双手双腿像个树袋熊抱桉树一样牢牢的圈住Matt，然后带着他翻身平躺。这让Matt趴到了他的胸膛上。

“你可以告诉我你想这样，”Matt迷迷糊糊的说，“我已经醒了。”

Al轻声笑起来，一只手捧住Matt的脸颊，另一只手埋进Matt乱蓬蓬的柔软金发里，“我知道。”他说。

他揉了揉Matt的头发。而Matt重新把侧脸压在他的胸膛上，轻声说，“我喜欢这样听你的心跳。”

Al嗯了一声，他很清楚，如果他们国家的首都是他们的心脏， 那么他们就贴得太近了，相伴也太久了。有时候当他们贴在一起的时候，他们的心跳都会趋于一致。他亲了亲Matt的发顶。双手来到Matt的后背，抚摸他的后颈，然后一路向南。

他很喜欢这样，手掌隔着布料贴紧对方的皮肤，感受对方的温度和躯体。他知道，Matt喜欢他的碰触，喜欢他贴上他。正如他们的边境一样，紧密的贴合，那感觉非常自然。

Matt舒适的耸起肩，抬起头，眼睛里是温暖，嘴角上翘。他双手来到了Al的腋窝。

一阵瘙痒和颤抖的感觉击中了Al，他这才意识到他在不由自主的大笑和抖动，Matt趴在他的胸膛上，也跟着他笑起来，眼神里都是狡黠和恶作剧。

“你，”Al装作被惹怒的样子，“我要认真了。”他威胁的说。

他很轻松的把Matt拉到和他视线齐平的位置。他骄傲的想，他这种超级的力量，绝对与他的国家能把Canada帽子轻松举起来的这个地理事实密不可分。这片大陆上的其他国家？不，那不重要。Matt和他几乎一样高，他很轻松的就把他抬起来了，是的，这就是超级大国。

他的手随后覆盖上了Matt的后腰，然后向下，去揉对方的臀部。

Matt发出了一声完全不介意的舒适哼声，双手抚摸他的肩膀。

“我记得3周前你说你要认真了，局势不容差错，”Matt一只手臂压在Al的胸膛上，另一只手抚摸他的上臂，手指在他的肌肤上画着圈，这让Al感觉非常舒适。Matt继续拿Al说过的话取笑他，“结果你打电话跟我的boss说如果再没法和我做爱，你就要在墙上弄个glory hole。”

Al顿时觉得有些脸红，但是马上他把羞耻感压了下去，那时候他同样被边境限制困住了，即使他和Matt在边境上分享了同一个别墅，但是他依然不能砸开中间那道门去找Matt。Matt的boss特意嘱咐这个分隔开他们的门在这个边境线之下也不能打开，因为这个门同样属于边境的一部分。

Matt的笑容就在面前，于是Al亲了亲他的嘴唇，Al相信，在这事上，他绝不是唯一被责备的那一方，“我在遵守BC卫生部门的建议『1』。”

“你……”Matt无奈又喜爱的说，Al喜欢听到他这种语气。

Al感觉到Matt的嘴唇贴上了他的，在他的下嘴唇轻触，然后Matt就轻轻吮吸。他是如此擅长接吻，莫非是French那边的影响？Al张开嘴，他的舌头碰触上Matt的。Matt跟上他的节奏，他的舌头在Al的牙齿上轻触，然后滑过他的上颚。这让他感受到一阵快乐，这舒适的让Al的双眼不由自主的慢慢闭上。

他能感觉到Matt在他身上挪动，稍微偏着头，温柔的寻找角度，Matt的卷发是如此柔软，轻扫Al的脸颊。

他的双手开始抚摸Al的双耳和耳后的头发，这让Al的脸颊不断的升温。

这感觉真不错，Al想。

Al喜欢Matt的主动，哪怕那好像是为了堵上他恼人的嘴才这么做的。他能听到Matt的慢慢加重的呼吸，还有时不时的喉咙里传来的轻微的吞咽声。Matt很喜欢这样，Al想，他也喜欢吻他。于是他开始掌握主动，他的舌头伸进Matt的口腔，磨蹭他的舌头。

Al稍微睁开眼睛，他的一只手离开他的后腰，来到Matt的侧颈上。与他的手相比，Matt的脸颊看起来非常小巧，柔软并且漂亮。他的拇指开始轻柔的抚摸Matt的下颚和喉结，Matt看上去是如此脆弱。

然而他并不脆弱，Al想，他只是在我面前可以放心的展露他的脆弱的那一面。他对我也从不客气。

“我很不想停下来，”Matt抬起头，轻声在他嘴边说，“可是，handsome，你好像硬了。”

我是个19岁的青年，当然每天早上会面临这种窘境，所以你现在知道了，我是怎么忍受这几个月惨淡的早晨的，Al痛心的想。你就在门那一边，而我对我的右手毫无感情。

“我听到了。”Matt无奈的说。

糟糕，我不小心把最后一句心里话说出来了。Al深吸了一口气，看着对方，非常理直气壮，“你现在就在我身上趴着，你的那只手一直在摸我的胸，而我的手放在你的臀部上。” 

他挪动了一下自己的胯部，这让Matt颤抖着轻微的哼了一声，Al不能放过这点，“而且你也硬了。”

Matt的嘴因为接吻而湿润，他的嘴唇随着话语不断的碰触Al的脸颊，“如果我们现在在酒店，我们至少可以尽兴。”

Al感到有些后悔了，他不确定在这个破旧的小木屋里，只有睡袋的木板上，他能否得到一个口交，毕竟Matt有自己的标准。说不定Matt会仁慈一些，至少他们会为对方用上手之类的。

“我可以帮你。”Matt的脸有些发热。

这么多年了，他还在为这种事感到害羞。这真可爱，Al想。

“我带了套子。”Matt鼓足勇气说。

Al觉得他的脑袋有点快活的不好使了，他能再为这句话硬上几分，“你带了什么？”他惊喜的想要确定一下。

“你就非要再问吗？”Matt的耳朵也慢慢变红了，“我就带了2个，”他解释道，“3周之前，我觉得再这样下去，我们就去和平门公园那边，于是我就放了2个在背包里……我不知道我在说什么，”他的手轻轻的捂上了Al的嘴，“你想笑就笑吧。”

“我不会取笑你的，”Al露出一个大大的笑容，他的手掌捧住Matt的脸，磨蹭他柔软的皮肤，“我们快点开始吧，pretty。”

Matt嘴角上扬，他闭上眼睛，再次吻上Al的嘴唇。Al能清楚的看到他扇形的金色睫毛，像小刷子一样，轻微颤动。

你真美丽。Al在心中感叹。

接着Matt爬起身，双腿分的更开，跨在Al的腰两侧，他努力倾斜上身，两只修长的白皙手臂伸到了睡袋的左侧拉链上，把拉链拉下去。

Al欣赏了一下Matt线条流畅的手臂和深红色T恤下圆润的肩膀。他非常清楚这两条匀称的手臂环在他脖子上的感觉，并且非常喜欢Matt的柔软和火热的胸膛贴上他的感觉。他不用任何想象，就能清楚的记得Matt的白皙的泛着粉色的脸颊和脖子。他在记忆中回味了一会儿，然后起身帮忙，把双人睡袋的垫子和被子完全分开，毕竟待会儿他们需要更多的空间。

“啊哈！好冷！你就别脱上衣了，会感冒的！”Al在清晨的凉爽空气中迅速清醒，并开始大呼小叫。

“我可是Canada，”Matt喜爱的笑了笑，他喜欢Al的关心，即使Al有时候过于戏剧性，“我冬泳的。”他继续说。

Matt的膝盖压在睡袋的薄垫子上，支撑着自己，直立起上身，挺起胸膛。Al能看到他的T恤随着他的呼吸上下起伏，他还能看到他T恤卷起的底边下面的腹部和已经被顶起的CK内裤。

Matt知道他在看他，所以他的脸慢慢的升温。但是他没有躲闪Al的目光，而是专注的看着Al的胸膛。

请尽情欣赏我的胸肌，宝贝。Al在心中大声说，我想让你看。然后在睡袋上的薄垫子上，Al稍微抬起上身，干脆利落的脱掉了自己的深蓝色T恤。他胸前链子上的两片狗牌相碰，发出清脆的响声。

他看到Matt的目光有些害羞的躲闪了一下，咬紧自己的嘴唇，但是他的嘴角是愉悦的上翘的。于是他直起身，双手拉住了Matt的上衣底边，把他那件深红色的上衣脱了下来。他能看到Matt蓬乱金发的发顶，因为被上衣的领口带到，所以更加凌乱。

Al喜欢他这个样子，他看上去非常可爱并且性感。

Matt没有像Al那样的分明的腹肌和胸膛，没有像他那样有被晒黑的肌肤。但是他身躯很匀称，肌肉线条很流畅，尤其是他的肩膀和手臂，有着一种坚韧的感觉。而他的胸膛和腹部，乍一看上去有些柔软，仿佛缺乏专门的锻炼。

Al知道如果Matt真的想，他可以让他的腹部的线条更明显一些。

Al的双手来到了Matt胸前，抚摸他的胸膛，然后他的手掌贴着他的胸肌向下，来到他的腹部。无论Al碰触他多少次，他依然为他手掌下的触感和温度而充满快乐。

他还能看到Matt平时有些苍白的脖子和胸膛都染上了一层漂亮的粉色。他的手掌来到Matt的膝盖后方，然后向前滑，继续抚摸他的大腿，他的能感受到那里隐藏的力量和热度。

冰球训练，Al想，看看Matt的匀称结实的大长腿，和他放松时柔软又有弹性的臀部。他真诚的赞美冰球。

他一直都没有忽略Matt贴在他胸膛上的手，那只手之前的碰触非常轻，几乎感觉不到。而现在他的手掌贴在Al的胸肌上，在他的肌肤上敲动自己的手指，仿佛是想要感受他的胸膛的厚度。

他看向Matt的脸，他脸颊布满了漂亮的红晕。他皮肤白皙，红晕就格外明显。

他可能稍微还有些害羞，Al想，这不妨碍他看上去很令人愉快。

“是的，我喜欢这样，宝贝。”他双手从Matt的胯骨上抬起，轻柔的碰触他的上臂。

Matt的手贴在他的胸膛上，微微的磨蹭，他的手指分开夹住他的乳头，轻轻的在指腹间摩擦。

Al感觉到舒适的快乐在一点一点的积累。他能看到Matt的双眼几乎半闭，而现在Matt几乎是坐在他的身体上，重量刚好，而他的勃起都和他的贴在一起。

人们都说他是个叛逆并且毫无底线的家伙，而Matt是个可爱的好孩子。可是Matt的宽松外衣隐藏下的性感绝对不会被他忽略。 

Al的手指来到他的胯骨上，然后继续向后，向下，摩擦他的臀部。那个臀部贴紧他的手指，时不时的放松和收紧，柔软又有弹性。这触感真的好棒，不愧是冰球第一的屁股，真的挺翘，Al一边想，一边揉捏着他的臀部，挤压他的后穴，感受他的热度。

“快点，”Matt的呼吸有些加快，他的腰部在Al的碰触下颤抖，挪动，仿佛他想要再多点摩擦，他低下头在Al耳边轻声说，“我需要你。”


	2. Chapter 2

“快点，”Matt的呼吸有些加快，他的腰部在Al的碰触下颤抖，挪动，仿佛他想要再多点摩擦，他低下头在Al耳边轻声说，“我需要你。”

是的，你需要我。而我爱你。我从一开始就爱你，我会一直爱你。

“我也需要你，宝贝，”Al亲吻他柔软的嘴唇。他喜欢吻他，即使不用舌头，不用热吻，只是喜欢贴上他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇温暖柔软，天气干燥的时候他会用上一点Canada自家的纯天然蜂蜜唇膏，贴上去非常甜蜜。而在Matt吃完浇上枫糖浆的松饼之后，他就更喜欢吻他。那感觉非常正确。

“我们得，”Matt停了一下，想让自己的呼吸平缓一些，接着他在Al亲吻的间隙轻柔的说，“摆脱掉一些衣服。”

一些衣服，Al在心中重复Matt的话，宝贝，不要这么有礼貌，我们现在就脱到只剩下内裤了。

如果他那条内裤是浅色的，我就能看到他的勃起有没有和我的一样，都因为前液而弄湿内裤了，Al专注的想，应该会，他们是很相似的不是吗？等等，Matt说的对，我也得把内裤脱掉。

那废了一些功夫，因为Matt需要从Al身上挪开，而Al需要先让双手离开Matt的后腰。Al觉得这很艰难，因为他喜欢手掌下Matt的胯部突起和后腰下方的腰窝。尤其是Matt的皮肤温热干燥，贴在他的手上，他喜欢这样的触感。

Al还是把手挪开了。真为我自己骄傲，他想。

他们迅速的脱掉自己的衣物，然后Matt马上再次骑到他的腰上。Matt的双膝压着睡袋，支撑着自己的身体，他的臀部贴在Al的曲起的大腿上，一只手贴着Al的下腹，另一只手推着Al的一只手摸上他的下腹。

Al的手继续向下，向后，Matt在他碰触他的阴茎和会阴的时候轻微的颤抖，然后他咬紧嘴唇。他的浅金色头发凌乱，紫色的双眼稍稍张大。随后他叹息了一声，轻微的张着嘴，脑袋歪斜。

Al很喜欢他这个被快感碰触的样子。他的手继续向后，碰触他的后穴。shit，Al记得自己还没带上套子。他想要尽快感受他。这不能怪他，他和Matt在一起很久了，久到他熟悉他的每一寸肌肤和温度，但这并没有让他对他感到厌倦。他对他的尊敬与日俱增，并且时不时的，他会依然惊叹于他的眼中的明亮光彩。

现在Matt正在专注的看着他，他的视线滑过Al躯体的每一部分，“你真美丽，”他真诚的赞美，“今天我有机会上你吗？”Matt轻柔的问他，他的语调中带着一丝调皮和沙哑。

这是他的Matt，当他想要的时候，他就真的想要，他会非常直接。

“亲爱的，”Al的手贴上了他的脖子，“你现在就在上我啊。”

Matt低着头耸了耸肩膀，装作不满的样子撅了一下嘴。随后他的眉毛舒展开，眼睛也是愉快的，所以Al知道他只是在开玩笑。

你总是在Arthur和Francis面前很乖，Al想，我很高兴我是特别的那个。

Al拿起那个放在旁边的套子，撕开包装，给他早已经硬了的阴茎戴上，然后把一个便携装的润滑油抹在手上。

Matt就靠在他支起的大腿上看着他，他脸颊红红的，胸膛也是。他的双手的手指和Al的交缠在一起，然后他的一只手拉着Al湿润的手向下，向后。Al知道他想要他做什么，于是把手指贴上了在碰触下颤抖的穴口。接着Matt轻轻的张开嘴，开始慢慢的向下坐。

Matt的身躯里好热。

Matt的身躯里那处柔软的内壁包裹上了他的手指指节。Al能感觉到他的手指上的润滑液体让进入变得容易，但是Matt依然慢慢绞紧了他的手指，他想好好再次体会一下这种触感，于是他的手指稍微退出，然后再慢慢滑入，弯曲。

Matt喉咙里发出了一声叹息，他的身躯都在颤抖，他的大腿在Al腰旁边弹动了一下，他后背弓起，头发低垂，几乎遮住了他的脸。

快找到了，宝贝。Al的手指在甬道里画着圈，他不急着深入，只是想感受一下那圈肌肉的弹性。慢点，他对自己说，再慢点，你想让他出声，你想让他急躁，你想让他祈求。

Matt一直在他身上扭动，他脸颊通红，张着嘴呼吸，眼睛也开始有点发红湿润。

“放松，”Al听到了自己的声音，这才意识到他自己的声音有多沙哑低沉，“感受它。”然后他的手指没入了熟悉的深度，在周围不断的磨蹭，弯曲。Al不断的观察Matt的表情，他知道他的手指正在接近重点，随后他终于抚摸上那片柔软的褶皱，轻轻拉扯，像是想要把那片褶皱揉开，然后向前顶。

Matt的身体剧烈的抖动了一下，仿佛身躯突然软掉。他的表情空白了一瞬，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。

我轻轻松松就找到了你的快乐按钮，Al在心中大唱赞歌。

“是的！”Al叫了一声，他完全不介意他现在听上去声音充满欲望并且沙哑，“hero能让你来两次！”

“我能让你直接高潮一次就来不了第二次。”Matt的声音听上去带着轻柔的鼻音。

Al觉得他现在看上去好性感，听上去也好性感。他想要赶紧把他拉到自己身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，他想要感受他，完完全全的碰触他，拥有他。他想要他。

但是Matt刚说他来不了第二次，这必须要反驳，于是他表示，

“你的损失，亲爱的。”

Matt的大腿在他身躯旁挪动，他一只汗湿的手握上了Al和他自己的已经全勃的阴茎，舒缓的撸动，然后另一只手抓搔Al小腹下方的汗湿的金色毛发。这让Al舒适的闭上了眼睛。

然后Matt自信的说，“不，因为这意味着我比你技术好。”

干，Al在心中爆粗，真想赶紧好好干他，让他知道到底谁的技术好，以及就算他的技术真的不如Matt，毕竟Matt有France那边的基因，他也认为技术固然重要，但还是充满爱的干才更加带劲。操，他们已经为了这种类似的问题争了很久了，从大小到技术再到爽感，甚至黄片的网站，是的，那网站实际上非常娱乐。这让人们一提起加拿大人，性感就挂在嘴边，一提起美国人，就是大号大码讨人嫌。嘿，虽然pornhub总部在Matt那里，可是他也是出了不少力的好吧。

“我们走着瞧，公主。”

Matt的喉咙里传来略带挑衅的轻哼。

想让他出声真不容易。Al近乎折磨的故意慢慢抽出了自己的手指，欣赏了一下Matt全身止不住的颤抖和因为不满而皱紧的眉头。然后Al的一只手托住了Matt的臀部，另一只手的两根手指在柔软的穴口处挪动着深入。他的动作非常缓慢，不断的停下，尝试着分开手指，在裹紧的内壁上按压磨蹭。Matt好像变得更紧了，Al满意的想。

Matt仿佛无法继续保持冷静，他的开始努力向下压，让Al的手指埋的更深些，但是Al的那只托住他臀部的手掌丝毫没有让步，他只能又静止下来，开始稍微用力撸动Al和他自己阴茎表示不满。然而当Al再次在他的甬道里挪动手指，抽动着两只手指不断的按压那块区域的时候，他又再次颤抖，他的眼睛闭着的，头发也汗湿起来。

他全身都开始弥漫着那种漂亮的粉色。但是他依然没有发出比轻哼更大的声音。

Al知道他有多想听到他的声音，他想看到他在他手上扭动，他可能看不到Matt求他干他，但是他想要看到他被欲望焚尽理智，他想看到他眼睛里的快乐，他想看到他同他一起在快感中彻底燃烧。他期待那一幕。

他的两只手指不断的揉动那块区域，他能感觉到随着他的每一次向前推和后撤，Matt的甬道在不断的放松又更紧的箍紧他的手指。Matt终于发出一声短促的叫声。

那声音真好听，Al昏昏的想，我想听到更大声的，我想要感受他，想要彻底的感受他的内部。

甬道又热又紧，Al的两只手指弯曲夹住那块区域。

Matt全身像是完全静止了一样，他张着嘴，没发出任何声音，他无声的高潮着。他全身散发着热量。他看上去是性高潮，他的臀部紧绷又放松，摸上去也是性高潮。Al的手指能感觉到他甬道收得非常紧。他希望Matt现在就趴在他身上，这样他能闻到他的全身蒸腾出的汗水和他高潮的味道。他还希望他的阴茎现在就在Matt的身体里。

Matt把精液射到他自己手上了。我喜欢，Al想。

Al那只托住Matt臀部的手离开那柔软有弹性的皮肤，然后牵住Matt想要去翻纸巾的手，把那只手拉到自己嘴边亲吻，他能闻到精液的味道，同时他注视着Matt的表情。

“你……”Matt刚刚高潮过的脸上布满了红晕，耳朵尖都是红色的，他几乎说不出话，“别。”

Al坏笑了一下，他喜欢他这个样子。Al现在硬的发疼，他拉着Matt的那只手握上自己的阴茎，装作老老实实的样子问他，“那你准备好了吗，宝贝？我还可以再用手指，如果你想的话。”

Matt眼睛里都是了然。Al知道自己的小把戏被看穿了，而且Al知道Matt不是一个吝啬的人。

“是的，”Matt笑着说，他眼圈有些红，他看上去性感极了。他声音还有些软润的鼻音，那能让Al一上午都耗在床上。Matt接着说：

“黄金手指男孩，我想要你的弗罗里达在我里面。”


	3. Chapter 3

“黄金手指男孩，我想要你的弗罗里达在我里面。”

你想要我，你想干我，Al得意的想。你没有求我干你，你不用求我，因为我一直都想干你。

“Hero能让你来两次。”他的声音低沉沙哑，他能感觉到Matt的大腿颤抖着在他的腰侧蹭了一下。刚才Matt的高潮太小了，因为Matt甚至没有完全失控到喊出声来。

“刚才那是第一次，”Al继续，他向Matt保证，“Hero承诺这次你会爽翻天。”

Matt笑了。他的额头上有一层薄薄的汗水，头发也有些汗湿。他向前挪动，一只手撑在Al的胸膛上，另一只手伸到身后，抚上Al的阴茎。

Al感到一阵颤抖，他喜欢Matt的手掌握住他的感觉，他觉得自己已经不能更硬了。

就快了，他对自己说。他的双手握上Matt的胯部。他的手掌紧紧的贴着对方温暖的有些汗湿的肌肤。他的掌心能感觉到Matt的圆润的胯骨，他的手指指尖碰触着Matt的腰窝。

Al故意轻轻左右摇动他的胯部，Matt被他突然的动作吓到，惊讶的小声嘟囔了一声，他的手掌在他的胸膛上打滑，头发也被晃的抖动起来。真可爱，Al想。Matt看向Al的脸，轻声笑着摇了摇头。他的手来到Al的腰上，缓慢的碰触他的腹肌。他的双眼也着迷的看着Al胸腹。

然后Matt的臀部慢慢的挪到Al汗湿的腹部上方，他的另一只手扶着Al的阴茎滑过他的会阴。Al开始晃动自己的胯部，这让Al在Matt的会阴处磨蹭推挤，让Matt咬紧嘴唇。Matt颤抖起来，他的喉咙里挤出一声轻哼。

Al紧紧的握着Matt的胯骨。

“准备好兑现承诺了吗？” Matt温柔的问他。

你问我这个问题，这真性感，Al想。他笑着回答，

“为你，随时随地。”

Al满意的看到Matt被他逗乐的笑容。Matt笑得时候眉毛弯弯的，真美丽。

Matt笑着，轻微的仰起了头，他身后的手慢慢的将Al的阴茎推入自己的后穴。

操，他真的好紧。Al在心中爆粗口。他双手紧紧的抱住他的腰，手掌心都是汗水，差点打滑。

Al能感觉到他在一点点的进入Matt的躯体，随着Matt下坐的动作慢慢的打开他。我把他准备的很充分，Al想，我的手指感受过他，现在我的阴茎也终于开始感受他了。

他躯体里好热，Al非常喜欢这种热度，现在他又能重新体会他的温度。

他能感觉到Matt的后穴肌肉不断的挤压他，收紧他，在他进入的越来越深的时候挪动着，绷紧又放松。Matt的双腿抖动着，他的两只手都按在了身侧的睡袋上，揪紧了面料。Al能感觉到Matt躯体深处越来越热，越来越紧。

先不要动，Al提醒自己，要有耐心。他想要仔细的感受他。

Matt缓慢的向下挪动自己的身躯，他不断的停下来，让自己适应，然后继续。他肩膀前倾，他的双手都来到Al的胸膛上，支撑着自己。他的头有些后仰，金发汗湿卷曲，他的嘴唇张开，双眼半闭。他向下坐，直到他完全没法在Al的阴茎上继续向下。

Matt脸颊上都是红晕。他喉咙里发出了一声柔软的呻吟，那声音听上去非常脆弱委屈。他很明显意识到了这一点，因为他的脸红的更厉害了。他的眼角也好像是湿润的。

你好性感，Al想。他的双手离开了Matt的胯部，他一只手按在床面上，支起上身。

这种动作的改变让那根阴茎埋在Matt的后穴里蹭动了一下。这让Matt向前软倒，他躬着后背，双手搭在Al的后背，小心的按在上面，他的头靠在Al的宽阔肩膀上，这让他滚烫的呼吸喷在Al的侧颈上，柔软的头发磨蹭着Al的脸。

Matt深深的吸着气，仿佛在嗅闻Al脖子上的味道，这让Al几乎想要立刻把他抱起来向上顶。但是Al忍住了这个冲动，因为Matt碰触上去如此柔软，闻上去如此甜美，而且Matt的嘴唇还在不断的亲吻他的脖子。

你需要我，Al想，你爱我，我也爱你。

Al的另一只手贴到Matt的脸颊上，抚摸他的脸颊。

他想要更好的安慰他。于是Al抬起两只手，穿过他的腋下，抱住了Matt的后背，他紧紧的拥抱他，让他们贴在一起。他想要感受他，挤压他，无论是什么地方。他的手臂挤压Matt流畅的后背，他的脸颊贴着Matt的胸膛，他的胸膛磨蹭着Matt的腰部，他的腰部碰触着Matt的阴茎。而他的阴茎也在挤压着Matt的后穴，那里热到发烫。

Al发觉自己的眼角有些湿润。

他抱了Matt很久，直到Matt轻轻的拍拍他的后背。

“你还好吗？”他轻轻的问他。

Al抬起头。Matt双手捧住了他的脸颊，真诚的看着他的眼睛，继续说：“我以为你突然想停下来。”

“不，”Al意识到自己声音里有些鼻音的，他刚才好像流泪了，他知道他不用在Matt面前隐藏这些，“我想继续，我只是太想念这些了。”

“oh，”Matt愣了一下，“哦，我能理解，亲爱的。”他温柔的注视他，Al能看到他眼睛里的爱意和温柔，那让Al也快乐起来，“我也想念这些。”Matt真挚的说。

你不用说爱我。Al想，我知道你爱我。你抱怨的时候，你愤怒的时候，你快乐的时候，还有现在，你心里的都是我。

我难过的时候，脆弱的时候，兴奋的时候，幸福的时候，你都和我在一起。

我爱你。

Al一定笑了，因为Matt笑着说：“你发自内心的笑起来的时候真美丽。”他的手指轻触Al的脸颊，Al喜欢Matt捧着他的脸的感觉，那非常温暖。

Matt温和的继续，“现在，你可能没注意到，我依然想要你。你之前走神了，看来我得加把劲才行。”

是的，Al想，我真的爱你。

“给我展示你能做到的，宝贝。”Al松开了紧紧的环住他的手臂。

我也想要你。

Matt坐在他的腹部上，从他的肩膀上抬起头来，他的眼睛半闭，双眼的颜色因为金色的睫毛造成的阴影变成了一种梦幻的深紫色。他的眼神迷离。他的嘴唇微张，他的手贴上自己的额头，把湿漉漉的浅金柔软头发向后梳，露出汗湿的光洁额头。

Matt注意到Al变得更加粗重的呼吸，他歪着头笑了。然后他开始慢慢支起自己的腿，撑起自己的臀部，双手贴在Al的腹肌上。Al的阴茎在退出时一定蹭到了他后穴里的那块充满密集的神经的区域，因为他剧烈的抖动了一下。

是的，终于，Al想。

Al能感觉到随着他阴茎的退出，Matt甬道因为磨擦和空虚而不断的收缩和挤压，仿佛在挽留他。

Al能感觉到他的下腹部因为这种感觉而变得更紧了一些，快感也在慢慢堆积。Al的一只手来到Matt的后颈，把他按向他，另一只手抚上了Matt的下腹的金色毛发，慢慢的握上了他的阴茎。Al的拇指在他的柱身上滑动，食指和中指抚摸他的双球。

Matt全身都在因为他的碰触而不断的颤抖着。他终于开始在Al面前轻声叹息，那声音湿润柔软又仿佛啜泣。

是的，宝贝，Al想，我想让你爽。

他仔细的看着Matt的脸。Matt的双眼愣愣的看着他，像是还没反应过来自己发出了什么声音。然后Matt仿佛突然意识到他应该向下压。于是他开始挪动胯部，在Al的阴茎上下沉。

操，他怎么这么紧，Al觉得脸颊发热。Matt的后穴再次被他的阴茎推开，他能感觉到那圈肌肉挤压着他，箍紧他，同时随着他的进入不断的退缩和颤抖着。他的脸和Matt的脸贴在一起，Matt的脸几乎热的要烧起来了。他听到Matt湿润的一声噢和他自己更加大声的呼吸。

Matt全身都颤抖的好厉害，他快要撞上Matt甬道里那个快乐腺体了吗？

Al那只贴着Matt脖颈的手来到了他的腰上，支撑着他。Matt再次抬起腰胯，然后下沉。这次他再次发出了一声柔软的哼声。

是的，宝贝，再来。Al开始快速的撸动Matt的阴茎。他能感觉到每一次撸动都让Matt全身不由自主的抖动的更加厉害，让他的后穴箍的更紧。

“我，”Matt颤抖着说，他听上去脆弱极了，“我需要你。”

Al并不需要他的再次提醒，他的左手手臂环过Matt的腋下，按上他的后背，这样Matt就和他的贴在一起，他用力上顶，他太熟悉他，知道他最喜欢什么样的角度。他马上找到那个快乐小按钮，然后挤压那片区域。

Al没有错过Matt一瞬间的失神和呆愣，还有比之前收得更紧的甬道。是的，他想，这就是你的快乐按钮。

而Matt的动作越来越大，他的双腿支撑着抬起腰胯，直到只有一小部分阴茎留在他体内，然后他迎着Al的上顶而猛的下坐。

Al更加迅速猛烈的上顶，同时更快的撸动Matt的阴茎。他能感觉到随着他的每一次向上，Matt的甬道随着他的动作而收紧，他甬道里的肌肉正在不由自主的挤压着他，箍紧，放松，然后箍的更紧，仿佛在慢慢吮吸他，把他拉向他火热的身体的深处。

操。

Matt在他身上剧烈的颤抖着，仿佛他正在失控的痉挛。他的呼吸在不断的加快，他开始连续的发出轻柔沙哑的呻吟。Al喜欢他这样的声音，现在他耳边都是他们两人的呼吸，叹息和喊叫，他根本分不清楚到底是谁发出的声音，因为这压根不重要。

现在，没有任何事能比得上干他，感受他重要。

Al能感觉到他的下腹部在不断的紧绷，他的脑海里已经除了Matt容不下其他的任何东西。他的阴茎仿佛因为摩擦而热的发烫，他的感受里除了好热好紧好爽已经没有其他。他不知道他还能干多久。

“宝贝，你真棒。”Al昏昏的说，“再来。”

他的耳朵也被快活充满了。他能听到大声的喊叫，过了几秒他才反应过来那是他自己的声音。

Al双手来到Matt腰胯，想要把他往上提，这时他这才注意到他们并没有坐在睡袋的中央，这让Matt的膝盖蹭到了木板上。很显然，Matt现在完全没注意到这些，或者他注意到了，但是不在乎。

可是Al停了下来，做到了他自己都无法想象的事：在这种情况下，他把阴茎完全抽了出去。这让Matt难耐的发出抱怨的哼唧。

“你就非要这么折磨我？”Matt的声音很委屈，他的表情也很委屈。

通常这会让Al充满负罪感，但是这次没有。

Al没有回答他，而是抱住他的腰，很轻松的带着他翻转，让Matt躺在睡袋中央。Matt双腿在他的腰侧敞开，在睡袋上蹭动，阴茎歪在小腹上，前液已经打湿了他的腹部。他浅金的头发汗湿成了一种深色，他眼角有泪水的痕迹，嘴微张着。他胸膛起伏，全身都在泛红。他看上去快射了。

是我把你做成这样的，Al想，是我。

“这样能更好的干你。”他认真的表示，他双手抬起Matt的腰，再次挤入Matt被快感浸透的躯体，“说了要让你爽翻天。”

Matt喉咙里挤出一声充满欲望的沙哑喊叫。

是的，是的，这就是我想听到的。

Al激烈的撞进Matt的身体里。他向前推进，猛地顶上Matt身体里那片区域，用力挤压，后撤，然后再次向前，每一次都比上一次进入的更深，更快，更用力。这让Matt在睡袋上不断的向后挪动着。

Al能感觉到Matt的甬道深处在被猛烈顶上的时候剧烈的不受控制的痉挛，战栗，紧绷。这种痉挛和战栗仿佛无法停下，甚至在他后撤时也依然收紧他，仿佛挽留他。他的大腿在Al的腰侧抖动，胸膛也剧烈的起伏着。

我的。

Al俯下身，一只手臂弯曲支撑着身躯，另一只手握上了Matt的手，然后同他十指相握。

Matt的头开始后仰，全身都开始挣动。他张着嘴，呼吸越来越凌乱。他一只手握上了自己的阴茎，不断的撸动。Matt的脖子现在完全暴露在他的视线里，他情不自禁的吻上他的脖子，在他的喉结上吮吸着。

Al能感受到Matt喉咙里的震动，Matt好像在尖叫，但是又好像没有。Al只能感觉到他耳朵里血管的鼓动，他下腹发紧，只想再往继续前撞。Al想一直上他，就算Matt高潮了，也不放过他。

我的。Al想，你是我的。

Matt在他身下完全绷紧了，他全身剧烈的收紧着，他的甬道也是，紧紧的攥住了Al的阴茎，Al能看到他表情呆愣，眼睛半张着，仿佛在看着他，又仿佛什么也看不进去。Al紧紧的握住对方的手，同时继续不断的用力上他。

Matt依然在抖动着，他的甬道还在收缩。Al觉的自己的阴茎陷入了一阵阵的剧烈蠕动着的热浪，这让他全身发热。他的下腹紧的厉害，觉得一股电流从腹腔直冲脊椎。他眼前发白，他觉得自己的快感已经不能被这种挤压，热度和Matt的贴近推的更高了，直到他突然感觉到一根手指来到了他后穴，轻而易举的压上了他的快乐按钮。

干。

他能感觉到快感像潮水一样涌过他的皮肤，他的每一块肌肉和骨骼都仿佛进入了高潮。他的大脑几乎要热到发烧。他喊叫出声，那声音大的能让他自己耳鸣。他更加快速的抽动自己的阴茎，觉得自己快要被快感逼疯。他只想快速的干他身下的Matt，他的动作毫无章法，凌乱迅猛，仿佛什么都无法让他停下来。

Al耳边是高声的叫喊和呻吟，他根本不在乎到底是谁在喊。

Matt绷紧的躯体变得僵硬，然后他终于放松下来，变得好热好柔软，全身都在蒸腾着汗水。甬道放松又敏感，Al捅进去的动作顺畅的就像刀子插进黄油。

终于这种疯狂被热量和失神取代，剧烈的快感像刷子一样刷过他全身，他终于射出来并且因为这种猛烈的高潮抖个不停，他的大脑仿佛暂时停滞了，他的世界里都是空白，只有身下的Matt和他在这片空白里。Matt身体里热的发烫，他一点都不想离开他。

他脱力的倒在Matt身上，他们躺在那里，大声的呼吸着。

然后Al把自己从Matt身体里抽出来，把安全套褪下，打了个结，把它扔到地上。这里没有垃圾桶又是野外，他一点也不想思考一会儿他怎么处理这个套子的问题，毕竟，他们露营的时候垃圾都是要自己收拾的。

这时他看到Matt手指上也套着一个套子。

“你这只欲求不满的野兽，”Al喘着粗气说，他还需要时间完全平复他的呼吸，“你就想让我干的狠，你就想让我只来一次。”

“我说过了，”Matt轻声说，他现在还在高潮带来的疲乏中，“我能让你直接高潮一次就来不了第二次。而且如果现在我把安全套套在我自己的阴茎上，宝贝，”Matt毫无廉耻的继续，“你会知道什么是真正的野兽的。”

“现在就带上，亲爱的，如果你还能硬，”Al大声挑战，“就让我好好体会一下。”

这时他的肚子很不厚道的响了一下。他们两个人同时低下头去看Al的腹肌。

Al感受了一种奇妙的难为情。

Matt决定放过他，他温柔的笑了，“早餐？”他问。

Al看了看手机，因为晨间性爱和Matt的大度而神采奕奕，他笑着回答，

“是午餐。我忘记说昨天我吃掉了所有的汉堡和三明治。看来现在我们得为了汉堡再走2个小时了。我这里就剩了1个巧克力棒，分你一半，亲爱的。”

然后接下来的十几个小时，Al都没能有性生活。

直到他请Matt吃了一次white spot的汉堡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! white spot的汉堡安利（等下）

**Author's Note:**

> 20201031：别称Morning wood （被打）
> 
> 20201025：如果左右是按照谁的阴茎在谁的ass里面，肯定米是左边那个。如果是按照谁的手在谁的ass里面，那就不一定了（大笑）
> 
> 20201024：可能这就是第一章了  
> \-----
> 
> 20201019：在lof上吐槽了一番之后，增加了一部分。
> 
> 估计都写完之后还会修正。  
> \-----  
> 20201018：其实是一篇文章的试阅（被打）。
> 
> 因为已经知道走向和结尾了，所以估计会比较快。
> 
> 看了一下时间，原来我已经有10个月没有写explicit分级的文章了，重新舒展那部分肌肉的表示，确实有点难（大笑）  
> \-----  
> 


End file.
